Talk:Cave
I'm not sure of that. I know that I was able to leave my Pikmin out and go in a cave when I did my no-death run, but that was always right after they brought a treasure to the base. Does anyone know for sure? I can't test it at the moment.-- :I just tried it, actually. Any Pikmin left idle when you enter a cave, no matter how far from the landing site they are, will return to their Onion safely. ---- Hang on, what? I thought the only place violet candypops disappeared was Emergence Cave. There are plenty of caves with violet candypops in them, and I visited those with a ship full of purples. :Then change it... ~Crystal Lucario~ 11:20, 7 July 2008 (UTC) ::I did, it was just re-added by Greenpickle. Pay attention, foo'. :::I was going by what Miles claimed. I'll have to ask him. 17:09 2 in Emergence Cave 2 17:09 2 in Hole of Beasts 2 17:09 1 in Frontier Cavern 1 17:09 1 in Citadel of Spiders 2 17:09 1 in Shower Room 2 17:10 ? 17:10 Those are ones that disappear? 17:10 Wait, what? 17:10 '1 in Citadel of Spiders 2 ' 17:10 ? 17:11 Unless I'm not remembering correctly, yes... >_> 17:12 But... 17:13 Why two numbers for each? 17:13 oh, sublevel? 17:13 1 candypop on Citadel of Spiders sublevel 2 17:13 And the limit for all is 20, right? 17:13 Yes. 17:14 Also 20 for the WFG Ivory candypops... Yay? :Okay, I've never noticed that. I think it's worth checking out.... Even still though, that's only five caves, which leaves six with candypops that don't disappear. ::Never said there were more... :::No, but the current text implies that a majority of violet candypops disappear. ::::And...? ~Crystal Lucario~ 18:08, 7 July 2008 (UTC) :::::You're kidding, right?... Why is everyone trying to pull my leg today? ::::::...I'm confusled... I didn't know Miles could talk... ~Crystal Lucario~ 22:50, 7 July 2008 (UTC) :::::...Yeah, it gets you the first time. Also, JJ, 'trying'? 'Everyone'? 'Leg'? ::::Stop it! You're confusing me! I can't detect sarcasm within written text! ::::::Neither can Prez. :P But seriously make it CLEAR what your telling us we DO NOT GET IT! ~Crystal Lucario~ 11:44, 9 July 2008 (UTC) :::::::This page implies something that simply isn't true. I'm amazed that you with your "OMG NO SPECUMALATION MUST BE 100% HARD FACT" attitude aren't tearing up the page by now. ::::::::You told me not to do that. And I'm so confused I couldn't even tell it was speculation... ~Crystal Lucario~ 17:25, 9 July 2008 (UTC) :::::::::It's not speculation, but it's not fact either. In fact, it's completely wrong. I would have thought you would have something to say about that. ::::::::...What is? :::::::...This entire conversation is about one single phrase which I pointed out in the first post up there. ::::::So why is there the big Miles thing up there? Pointless. And I really only hate speculation, but non-factualness is annoying too... ~Crystal Lucario~ 22:26, 9 July 2008 (UTC) :::::Er, the Miles thing is to show he said JJ was wrong, which I thought would end the argument. You don't believe Miles? ::::I was wrong in thinking that Emergence Cave was the only place they disappeared in, but I'm still right in that the number of caves they do disappear in is a minority, which you all, far from disagreeing with, actually admitted. I'm kind of confused as to what everyone's reservations about editing the text are. :::::Firstly, I wouldn't consider 5 in 14 a minority. Secondly, it already says that only 'some' diappear; how would you change it? ::::::Five is less than half of 14, which I'm sure you already know, making it a minority as opposed to a majority. Rather than listing caves in which candypops do not disappear, I think it should list caves in which they do disappear. If caves in which candypops disappear are the subject, then such caves should be used as the example. :::::Why not just make the changes? I'm still not sure why it matters, but...just... ::::I changed ShadowRaptor's revision, and you undid mine and rewrote it. I'm just making sure everything's fine with this.... :::My head... ~Crystal Lucario~ 22:43, 10 July 2008 (UTC)